The Other Side
by Pale Plum Melodies
Summary: Everybody thinks that Ino is a flirt just because she hangs out with Sasuke. The truth is, Ino is Sasuke's best friend. But as time goes by, she started to have feelings for him. Then Sasuke develops feelings for the new girl Sakura...what will Ino do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... ; )**

Konoha Institute 

"Hi, you must be Haruno Sakura. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the class representative of 2nd year Class B. Please to meet you." Naruto shook hands with the pink-haired girl who just entered the Class B room. "Please to meet you too, Uzumaki-san." she smiled. "Nah, you can call me Naruto." he scratched his head. "Hey, Naruto who's she?" Tenten asked appearing from behind. "She's Haruno Sakura, the new student." Naruto introduced. "Hi my name is Tenten, and this is Lee." she introduced as she pulled Lee. The bell rang; it was time for the first period class, Biology.

"Good morning." Asuma –sensei greeted as he entered the classroom. Everybody greeted back. "So, we have a new student?" he asked. Naruto stood up and introduced Sakura too the whole class. "Ah, I see. Hello Haruno-san. You should have enrolled here when you were still in first year. You could be in Class A by now. Your grades are as high as Uchiha's you know. But as the adviser of 2nd Year class B, I'm proud to have you here Haruno Sakura," he said with a smile. Asuma-sensei rarely smiled. This day, everybody knew that he's happy because Sakura will be representing the class for the upcoming Quiz Bee.

Recess 

The Class A room was a room away from Class B, so it was easy to hear the shouts of girls as they waited for the 'Campus Hottie'. "SASUKE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! DAMN YOU INO!" a fan girl shouted. "Tenten, why are they shouting?" Sakura asked pointing at the crowd. "They're just waiting for Sasuke to come out." Tenten replied. "Who's Sasuke?" she asked. "He's the Campus Hottie. More of a celebrity I guess. He's a genius and also has good looks," she answered. "Look, there they are!" Lee shouted. "Hey, who's that girl?" Sakura asked pointing at the blond-haired girl who was standing beside him. "She's the flirty Yamanaka Ino. Many say she's his girlfriend. Well, I heard that she forced him to because if he didn't want to be her boyfriend, she'll tell everyone his secret." Tenten informed. "How devilish." Sakura muttered.

After the Quiz Bee

"Congratulations Haruno-san. You did a great job!" Tenten said happily putting an arm on Sakura's shoulder. "But I only got the second place." Sakura mumbled. "Now, now, don't be sad. Class B usually gets the second place." Lee said. "Want to celebrate then?" Asuma-sensei asked. "Yeah. Sure thing sensei!" the students shouted. Some of the class officers went to the canteen to buy some snacks, including Sakura because she was the class secretary. They were about to leave when they heard a voice behind. "Congratulations Haruno." Ino said in a friendly way. Sakura pouted. "Hey, what's with the pouting all about?" she asked. Sakura snubbed and went on her way. Ino grabbed her arm. "Let go of me you flirty little devil!" she yelled. Everybody heard what she said and Ino got even angrier. "…" no word came out from Ino's mouth. She didn't know what to say. "Ino, c'mon." a voice said and pulled her away from the surrounding crowd.

"Don't worry. That girl broke her own image. Calling you a '_flirty little devil'_ was a bit harsh." Sasuke muttered as they walked down the hallway. "I guess I should stay away from you. Everybody thinks I'm a flirt because I always hang out with you. They even make stories about me." she mumbled. "Then if you stay away, no one will be there for you in times of adversities." he replied. "I guess your right, nerd," she said and poked his head.

Class B finished their swimming lesson and it was time for Class A to enter the swimming pool area. "Dammit. Temari's here." Tenten mumbled. "Who's that?" Sakura asked getting her towel. "She's Class A's 'Shikamaru freak'." she whispered. "And who are you calling 'Shikamaru freak' bun head?" a voice from behind asked. "Oh, hello Temari. Too bad, Shikamaru just left. Maybe he's afraid of you." Tenten replied. "To tell you dear, Neji's absent today. He told me he had a date or something. And guess what, he hates you!" Temari retorted. "You two, stop that, or else!" Ino exclaimed appearing behind them. "Or else what Yamanaka?" Tenten asked angrily. "Or else you'll both be hanging out with the principal." she answered. "Hah, you think I'll be scared with that? I don't think so." Tenten muttered. "Could you at least show some respect?" Ino exclaimed. "Respect? You want one? Here you go!" Tenten pushed her towards the pool and SPLASH!

**TBC...**

* * *

**My secod fic...please review...Thanks... **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before any teacher could arrive, Sasuke helped Ino get out of the pool and gave her a towel. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I guess so." she answered looking away. "What are you going to do now, Temari? Push me in the pool like what I did to your class president?" Tenten asked. Temari gave her a sinister look. "I think pushing you in the pool wouldn't be enough. I'll make my revenge when the right time comes." she answered.

Ino immediately took her extra uniform from her bag and changed. Sasuke played his guitar while waiting for Ino. "I'm done." she said as she went out of the comfort room. Sasuke gave Ino her bag and went to her locker to get some few books. "Need help with that?" he asked. "Sure. Thanks." she said and handed him three thick books.

But instead, Sasuke took two notebooks from her other hand.

"That's very helpful of you Sasuke." she said sarcastically.

"I know." he replied.

"Next time, try bringing my pen. Weakling." she poked his head.

"Hey, that hurt. I'm not a weakling! Can't you see all these biceps? Huh? Huh?" he said showing off his muscles.

"Oh, you have biceps? I didn't know. Well, carry these." she demanded giving him the three books she was carrying.

"I would probably strain myself. Sorry, can't do that." he said and walked ahead.

History class was the most boring subject in Konoha Institute according to the students. Class A was having History class and it seemed that no one was paying attention. "The fourth Hokage was the one who sealed the Kyuubi's body to a…" he said as everyone looked at him with annoyance.

Sasuke was looking outside the window, watching the clouds pass by. _"His calm face makes me like him even more." _Ino thought as she looked at him. _"Are we going to be just friends forever?" _she asked herself not noticing Sasuke staring at her. She had been looking at him for the past forty-five minutes. Sasuke waved his hand to get her attention. "Huh? Oh." she looked at him pretending that she didn't even know she was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered.

"Uh…nothing…I…I was…uh…never mind." she muttered.

"Class, dismiss."

It was 11:45 p.m. and everyone in the village was already sleeping. RING-RING-RING!!!

"H-hello?" Ino picked up her phone.

"Ino, I'm outside. Go out for a while." Sasuke whispered.

"Are you kidding? It's eleven in the evening and you're outside my house telling me to go out? Is this a dream or what?!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up and just go out okay. Hurry." Sasuke replied.

"Whatever. Just wait for a sec." she said and changed her clothes.

After a few minutes, Ino got out of the house. "Hurry up. We have to get there before twelve." he said as he pulled her and ran.

"Where are we going?" Ino asked.

"You'll find out." he answered.

Finally, they arrived in a prairie filled with fireflies. "Wow, they're beautiful." Ino said as she tried to catch them. "That's not it. C'mon, we have to hurry." he said and pulled her hand again.

The whole night sky was filled with stars. "Are we going to find constellations?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at his wristwatch and began a countdown. "Three…Two…One…" he lay down the grass and looked at the beautiful meteor shower. Ino joined him and tried to wish. Sasuke looked at her as she closed her eyes. When she finished, he asked, "What did you wish for?"

"I wished for this night to last forever." she answered.

"Why?"

"So that I can make more wishes." she replied not taking her eyes away from the stars.

"_I wished for this night to last forever so that I can be with you, Sasuke." _she thought.

He held her hand and said, "Mom told me that it would be meaningful if you watch a meteor shower together with the special person in your life."

Ino blushed.

"Well, you're special to me." he again looked at the stars.

**..Revenge..**

Tenten walked along the hallway when she saw a group of girls looking at her and giggling.

"Hey you, what are you all looking at?" she asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing. We just found your hair too old fashioned." one of the girls said.

"Is your hair that ugly? Maybe it has a lot of split ends that's why you always tie it like a bun." another girl said.

"Temari's right. She really has no taste when it comes to fashion." said another.

"Get the hell out of here." a voice said from behind.

Tenten turned her head and saw that it was her ultimate crush, Hyuuga Neji.

"Don't mind them. They're just a bunch of losers." Neji muttered and continued on his way.

"HYUUGA, YOU RUINED MY PLAN YOU JERK! I HAVEN'T EVEN MADE MY REVENGE!" Temari exclaimed. _"Just wait Tenten, you'll pay for what you have done to Ino." _she thought.

Temari was roaming around the room trying to have some fresh air. BAM! She bumped on someone. "Hey, that hurt man. Troublesome girls." he mumbled. _"Troublesome? Did he say troublesome? Shikamaru?! Oh no! What should I do? What should I do? Will I pretend I don't know him? WHAT?!" _she thought.

"Uh, excuse me. Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." she answered looking down.

"Wait. Temari? Oh, I've been looking for you…"

Temari stood up and looked at him.

"…I was going to ask you something…uh...you see…uhm…do you want to go out some time?" he finally asked.

"Like on a date? I'd love to Shikamaru." she answered.

And the both of them walked home together.

* * *

The second year class was combined and grouped for the upcoming National Arts Week.

Sakura and Lee were in the same group so they both headed to the staff room to see their group mates.

"Haruno Sakura? Why are you here?!" Ino exclaimed upon seeing her.

"I believe Sasuke is in our group, right Lee?" Sakura asked. "Oh, yeah. I heard Asuma-sensei telling us that we're the lucky ones because the boy genius is in our group." Lee answered.

"Is this destiny? Or just bad luck?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to complain about this to Asuma-sensei." said Sakura as she turned around and headed towards the faculty room.

"I won't do that if I were you." Sasuke mumbled.

"Huh?" Sakura turned to him.

"I'm a student here for eleven years. I have known Asuma-sensei. He's a man who doesn't change his mind." he said.

They all went to the staff room and…

"Are you all going to sit there and do nothing?!" Sakura exclaimed. "We couldn't start because the topic is with you Haruno." Ino mumbled. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry." She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and read it aloud. "Love Story." Everybody turned their attention to the topic. "What should we do with this?" Lee asked. And again, silence filled the room as Sasuke continued to play with his PSP not saying a word and Ino wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Well, any suggestions?" Sakura asked.

...20 minutes passed…

"Now I'm really pissed off!" Sakura shouted. Ino handed her a piece of paper. "Huh?" Sakura turned to her and took the paper from her hand. "What's this?' she silently read what was written. "You've already assigned us? That's nice, I'll be the photographer? You've chosen the best Yamanaka." Sakura said happily.

"Wait, I don't agree on something." Sasuke muttered. Everybody turned to him. "I don't want to bring the flowers. That's supposed to be a girl's job." he said as he continued to play on his PSP.

"Well then, I'll bring them. But in one condition, you'll be convincing the couples to have their pictures taken." Ino said as she placed her hand on her hips. "Piece of cake. Whatever." he mumbled.

**TBC**

* * *

**  
Hope you like it guys…I'm still going to make the third chapter, I have it now in mind so no worries. Please review. Thanks a lot.**

**Thank to AnimatiCzz for helping me with this….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyday, they would meet and do their project together. Sometimes, one of them goes home making the project then the next night it would be passed to another member.

It was Wednesday, one fine day. Aside from studying and playing with his PSP, Sasuke also loved to play the guitar. That afternoon, he decided to play his guitar at the music room. He heard someone play the piano so he became curious. He quietly went inside and saw a pink-haired girl playing the piano.

When she felt his presence she stopped and turned around. "Sasuke!" she exclaimed as she saw him standing by the door. "Go on. You're melody lured me to go here." he muttered. Sakura blushed but then continued to play. As Sasuke sat on the couch not far from the piano, he sat down and silently wrote something on a music book.

"_She plays the piano very well. Her slender hands move softly as she plays. She plays a beautiful melody." _he thought as he looked at her. "Haruno, how long have you been playing the piano?" he asked playing with his pencil. Sakura continued to play but answered his question. "For about ten years."

"You're very interesting Haruno…I like you." he said calmly.

Sakura turned red and said, "I…I have to go." She quickly took her bag and went outside.

"_I never thought I would meet a girl whose passion for music is the same as mine." _he thought smirking.

The next day, Asuma-sensei decided to have a self-study class. He was going to give a long quiz in preparation for the exams and the class decided to go to the library.

Second year class A was also there for their history class. They have to research on things that were connected to their topic for the day.

"_Sasuke-kun?"_ Sakura thought as she took some books near him. Sasuke didn't bother to look at her. "What's your topic?" she asked. "…" Sasuke didn't give an answer.

"Sasuke doesn't want to be disturbed every time he reads." Ino whispered. _"I see."_ Sakura thought. She smiled at them and continued to search for books.

_-----------------_

"You go ahead Ino, Neji asked me to help him with something." Sasuke said as he let go of Ino's hand. "Oh, is that so? Okay then. Don't forget to bring the photos Lee and you took today." she said and headed home. "Yeah yeah." he said and went to the classroom.

Class 2B had swimming lessons that day so their dismissal was a bit late. It was already 4:00 p.m. and Kurenai-sensei decided to dismiss them. "Let's go home, Sakura-san." Lee said as he took her bag. "Uh, sorry I can't go with you Lee. I have to return my borrowed books today." she said and took her bag from him. "Okay. Take care Sakura-san!" Lee said and waved goodbye.

"Aaarrghh! I forgot that the library closes at 3:45 p.m." Sakura muttered upon arriving at the now closed library. She continued to walk on the hallway, disappointed.

She passed by the 2A classroom and was surprised to see two students. _"Sasuke-kun? Hyuuga-san?" _she thought. Sasuke was playing his guitar while Neji was writing something. "I was planning to invite Inuzuka. He can be a vocalist since we don't have one yet." Neji said and took his guitar. "Well then, all we need is a drummer and a bassist." Sasuke mumbled. "We still don't have a pianist. It's hard to find one these days. It should be a student from this school." Neji said while fixing the strings of his guitar.

"Yo Haruno, you wanna join us?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was surprised, she had been hiding behind the door but Sasuke still saw her. "Uh…well, if that's okay with you guys." she said scratching her head. "A girl in a band would be great." Neji said. Sakura smiled. "So it's agreed, welcome to the

X-treamz, Haruno." Sasuke said.

It was recess and everybody was having fun. Sasuke was playing with his PSP again while Ino looked at the pictures they took for the past few days. "I'll be doing the designing at home, is that okay with you?" she asked him. "If you think you can do it, then yes." he replied.

"Sasuke-kun, I found a bassist!" Sakura jumped in joy. "Shut up!" Sasuke whispered putting a hand on her mouth. "Follow me." he said and pulled her outside. "When did they get that close?" Ino asked herself.

"The event is still after the National Arts Week. We shouldn't let anyone know about this yet until Kakashi-sensei told us to do so." Sasuke said. "Sorry, I didn't know." she replied childishly. "Who's the bassist?" he asked. "Nara Shikamaru." she answered. "Tell him to bring his guitar tomorrow and meet us at the 2A classroom at 4:00 p.m." he said and left. "Got it." she said happily.

"Hyuuga, the band won't be complete without a drummer. What should we do now?" Sasuke asked. "Let's deal with that later." Sasuke replied.

Finally, the morning classes were over. It was lunch time and everybody was rushing to get vacant seats at the canteen. "There's no drummer in our class. If we hold an audition, it would take time and everybody would know about the band." Neji said. "Hyuuga, Uchiha, it's your lucky day." A familiar voice said from behind. "Haruno? What now?" Sasuke asked. "I found a drummer!" she shouted. "Shhh… who is it?" Neji asked. "Aburame Shino from class D." she answered. "Then, tell him we have to talk to him later." Sasuke said. "Okay."

The class had ended and everybody was already going home. "Sasuke, you're staying again?" Ino asked. "Uh yeah, you know about it right. Promise not to tell anyone." he said and smiled a bit. "Whatever." She replied.

"There's another meteor shower tonight. I hope Sasuke will call me again." Ino said as she looked at the newspaper. She lied on her bed and took a nap.

RING-RING-RING!

Ino got up excitedly. "Sasu-?" She looked disappointed upon seeing it was just her alarm. "It's already 10:00 p.m. what's wrong with him?" she asked herself. _"I better go to that place again." _she thought.

--------

"Man, this is awesome." Kiba muttered as the X-treamz lay on the ground looking at the beautiful meteor shower. After the meteor shower, the others decided to go home except for Sakura. "You're staying?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, I don't have anything to do at home. Besides, mom knows that I'll be with my classmates. Thinking they were all girls." Sakura and Sasuke had a good laugh.

They didn't know that Ino was hiding behind a tree, looking at them. She was forcing herself not to cry and her eyes were getting puffy as she recalled what Sasuke had told him when they both walked home after the meteor shower the other day. _"I'll call you when there's a meteor shower again."_

She decided to go home trying to forget about what had happened. Sasuke thought Ino didn't know about the meteor shower so he thought it was going to be okay.

-------

Ino entered the classroom with her usual mood, happy and lively. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she greeted. "Hn." Sasuke replied.

Ino knew that the X-treamz was complete but she didn't know that Sakura was in it, until now. Sakura and Sasuke were walking along the hallway as Ino looked at them. "Ino-chan, why is that girl with Sasuke?" Temari asked. "I don't have any idea. What did she do anyway?" Ino replied. "Some kind of voodoo or something, maybe." Temari answered.

--------

"Sasuke-kun, this Saturday, would you like to go with me to the carnival?" Sakura asked. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "I'll think about it." He answered. "Whoa, are you Sasuke or what?!" Sakura exclaimed.

After lunch, that was when Ino started to avoid Sasuke. It was unusual for the both of them to be away from each other every lunch time. Sasuke started to wonder why and looked for Ino.

She was in the park, sketching. "Ino!" Sasuke called out. Ino pretended not to hear him. Sasuke sat beside her and looked at her sketch. Ino closed her sketchbook and stood up. "Wait." Sasuke pulled her hand. Ino turned her head. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing. I just want to be alone today." she replied.

"She told you?" he asked.

"Who? What did she tell me?" she replied.

"Sakura. About the meteor shower last night." He answered.

"I saw it too you know. I was surprised you didn't call me. You said you would if there was. I saw you both, smiling and laughing. Both of you were having fun." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"I understand. But the most important thing is that I got the chance to see the meteor shower again. I never knew that Sakura was also important to you too." she smiled and left.

That night, Sasuke called Sakura. "Sasuke-kun, it's you! What's up?" she asked happily. "Uh, Haruno, I'd like to go with you to the carnival on Saturday." he said shyly. "That's great. Let's meet at the park on Saturday, 9:00 a.m." she said.

--SATURDAY—

Ino was working on their project at home while Sakura and Sasuke went to the carnival.

"Hmm…what should I put? Two pink butterflies over here, two blue ones and some beads would do." she said and went downstairs. "Mom, I'll go out for a while to buy some things I need for our project!" she said and went out.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked. "You're the one who invited me here. You should have planned everything." he mumbled. "Sheesh, whatever." she pulled his hand and they went to buy some cotton candies.

Ino had a hard time looking for the perfect designs of butterflies. "Which one should I choose? This, this or this?" she asked herself as she scratched her head. It was already noon so she decided to buy the butterflies she first saw when she got into the store and bought white colored beads.

When she got out of the store, she was surprised to see Sakura and Sasuke walking together. "Ino?" Sakura exclaimed. "Sakura? Sasuke? It's nice to see you both. You're from the carnival right? I just bought some of the things we need for our project." she said happily. "Well then, Ino, we should go now." Sakura held Sasuke's hand and they both continued on their way. Sasuke didn't even bother to look at Ino.

"Perfect couple. I never knew Sasuke would like a girl like her." Ino mumbled as she took picture of the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: National Arts Week**

"Guys, Ino and I have passed our project. Asuma-sensei kept on asking us questions but Ino said everything was a secret." Lee said smiling. "Well, that's nice. Let's go visit the exhibits." Sakura invited and everyone went to the exhibit room. "Wow, is this Uzumaki's group? They sure are creative." Sakura said as she looked at the painting hanging on the wall. "Nara-san and Temari-san are pretty much in love with each other. Look how sweet they are." Ino pointed out to the lovers behind them as they walked hand in hand looking at the sculptures.

Sakura and Sasuke had been hanging out together since the day after the Exhibits Day. It was time for the awarding when 2B noticed the togetherness of Uchiha and Haruno. Sakura was walking along the hallway when Tenten approached her. "Sakura-chan, I know something about you and Sasuke-kun." she said and giggled. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Is Sasuke courting you? I think he is!" Tenten said and giggled again. "But you know, I think Ino is trying to take him away from you." Kin said as she went out of the classroom.

"We should do something. We should embarrass Ino so that Sasuke won't like her." Tenten said. "Sasuke will always be on Ino's side. Just like what happened when Tenten pushed her in the pool. He was there to help." Sakura muttered. "But Sasuke won't be on her side if she embarrasses him in front of everyone. It will be a disaster!" Kin exclaimed. "What should we do?" Sakura asked. It took a while after Tenten spoke again. "You told us once that Sasuke was Ino's best friend. Best friends share their secrets with each other…" she thought for a while. "Ino's a girl so she probably writes them on her diary." she paused and though again.

"Ino's diary is with her always because according to her, her mom reads it when she keeps it at home. Maybe it's inside her locker." Sakura informed and smirked. "Let's sneak in the locker room this afternoon."

It was 5: 30 in the afternoon and Sakura, Tenten and Kin decided to go to the locker room to get Ino's diary. "It's locker number 32, there it is!" Sakura pointed out at the locker with a sticker name. "How can we open it? We couldn't just crush it. Everybody would know." Kin said. "We can use this." Tenten untied her hair and took a hairpin. "There are a lot of notebooks here, which one Sakura?" Tenten asked. "It's the purple one." she took the purple one with Sasuke and Ino's picture on it when they were still in Elementary.

"Biggest secrets…biggest secrets…hmm…here it is…Oh my gosh, Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi is a drug pusher and has been in the rehabilitation center for three years." Sakura read. "That's the one!" Tenten exclaimed. "What should we do with it? We couldn't just spread it out by words." Sakura said. "Then we should print a lot of copies and give it to everyone in school. We'll tell everyone that Ino was the one who told us to do this." Kin suggested. "I'm glad you're my friend." Sakura said as she smirked. "Whatever, Haruno. C'mon, let's go to my house. We're gonna do the printing there." Tenten said as they all went out of the room.

* * *

**They did it…**

"Hey, they say this is from Yamanaka Ino. How could she do this to Uchiha-san?" a student asked. "Read all about it!" Kin and Tenten shouted, giving each student a copy of what they had read yesterday. Everybody was shocked and some students even laughed at Sasuke.

Sasuke arrived in school and Tenten approached him immediately. "I don't know what's wrong with Yamanaka-san, but you should read this. This is from her." Tenten handed him the paper.

'UCHIHA ITACHI, UCHIHA SASUKE'S BROTHER, IS A DRUG PUSHER AND HAS BEEN IN THE REHABILITATION CENTER FOR THREE YEARS. DOES THAT MEAN SASUKE ALSO USES DRUGS?'

"What the-?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "But Ino wouldn't do this to me…why are you giving these to everyone?" he asked. "It's because Ino told us so. She said if we didn't follow her, she'll kill us. I really think she the worst best friend ever Sasuke-kun." Tenten said. Sasuke went to the classroom as Sakura made her move and winked at Tenten.

After a while, Ino arrived at the school. She noticed that everyone was staring at her so she asked Shikamaru who just went out of the 2B classroom.

"Shikamaru…what's going on?"

"Ask yourself Yamanaka." Shikamaru answered in an angry way.

Ino still didn't know what was happening so she asked Kiba.

"Kiba, what's going on?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well read what you made." Kiba threw her the papers.

She silently read it and was surprised. "I didn't make this." she muttered. "Oh really, you're the only one who knows Sasuke's secret right? You're terrible Yamanaka." Kiba said and went on his way.

Ino hurriedly ran into the 2A classroom. "But it doesn't matter Sasuke-kun. I don't care if you're brother is a drug pusher. I still love you and I will always love you." Sakura embraced him. Sasuke gave in and hugged her back.

"_Wait, those words were from my diary. My diary!" _Ino ran as fast as she could to the locker room. From the time she heard those words; she got suspicious and was not surprised that her diary was lost.

'_Yamanaka Ino, please proceed to the faculty room immediately.' _Hinata, who was the announcer said.

As she walked towards the faculty room, everybody was giving her a sinister look.

--

"Ino, I know you couldn't do that to Sasuke. But we couldn't change everybody's minds that easily. We don't have enough proof." Kurenai-sensei said. "But, my diary is lost Kurenai-sensei. I know someone took it." she informed. "Then do you know who stole it?" Kurenai-sensei asked. "No." Ino answered sadly.

"You can transfer Yamanaka. Your grades are high so you can transfer to other private schools." Asuma-sensei said as he entered the faculty room. "I'm not transferring. I just have to face all of this." she replied.

It was lunch time and Sasuke spent it alone. He was sitting under a tree and when he got up, his necklace fell. He took it and he remembered something…

_I was in the fifth grade back then…_

"_What band is it again Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked. "Uh…Flow." Sasuke replied. "Flow? Hey, you know what? They're having a concert and dad's company is going to be the sponsor. Will you go with me?" she asked excitedly. "Sure!"_

**_Concert…_**

"_You've been staring at that guitarist for a long time already." Ino shouted. The crowd was yelling and some were singing. "Yeah, he's really great. He's one of my favorite guitarists." Sasuke replied._

**_After the concert..._**

"_Let's go home. It's a bit late already Ino." Sasuke said as he looked at his watch. "You go ahead Sasuke. I'll be going home with dad." she replied happily. Sasuke went home while Ino waited for Flow to go down the stage._

_There was yelling on the other side of the coliseum. Flow was there! "I should hurry." Ino thought. She joined the crowd and crawled herself in. "Huh? It's Sasuke-kun's favorite guitarist. I can't ask for his autograph, I don't have a pen and paper. What should I do? His pick! Got it!" _

_She was crawling herself out of the crowd when the pick fell from her hand. She couldn't get it because everybody was walking back and forth. They were jumping and doing everything to get the band's attention. "Owww!" Ino shouted when someone stepped on her hand as she tried to get the pick._

**_School…_**

"_Sasuke-kun! I've got something for you!" she yelled as she ran in the hallway. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. "Close your eyes." she said and took the pick from her pocket. She attached a silver chain to it so that it would become a necklace._

"_Now, open your eyes…tada!" Ino showed him the necklace. "That's the guitarist's pick. I took it because it fell on the ground." she said smiling. "What happened to your hand?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, this?" Ino showed him her bandaged hand. "This is nothing."_

"I never knew she would do this to me." Sasuke muttered as his mind went back to reality.

Everyday, Ino would do her usual greeting. She was still lively but she wouldn't even glance at Sasuke. She didn't want to hurt herself. Watching Sasuke and Sakura together broke her heart, so she decided to avoid them. No one dared to be her friend anymore. Even Temari ignored her. Outside she was smiling, but deep inside she was crying.

* * *

**Just wait for the next chapter guys...please read and review...thanks!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**You're Never Alone**

A beautiful music was heard all over the campus and most girls were giggling. The beautiful and sweet music playing told every student in Konoha Institute that it was time for the most awaited dance. It was more like of a prom but the only difference was, you get to choose your own partner, but from another section.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sasuke will be your partner right?!" Tenten asked as she giggled. Sakura nodded and answered, "Yeah, he just asked me this morning." It was lunch time and boys were approaching girls, asking them if they could go to the dance.

While Ino stayed inside their classroom, drawing another weird masterpiece. No one even cared to ask her to be her partner. She sighed and thought about how awful her day will be. "I don't care, that dance will just be as boring as ever anyway." she mumbled. But she had already prepared her outfit for the said event. "It will be a waste." Tears started to gather in her eyes but she wiped them just before a familiar person entered the room.

"Is this the 2B classroom?" the boy asked. "Oh, it's just you Sai…SAI?!" she exclaimed seeing her friend when she was still in fourth grade. "Oh, Ino. I didn't know you're in 2B." he said happily. "No silly. This is 2A." she replied. They had a little chat after that.

Sai is also an old student but he doesn't really go to school everyday. Maybe five times a month or twice a week if he's in good condition. He's sickly and has asthma. Sai and Ino became friends when Ino was placed in the same section as Sai, different from Sasuke. She had been with him for a school year and was the one who took care of him. It worries her a lot when he's always rushed in the hospital.

"So I heard there's a dance at the closing of the National Arts Week." he said. "Yeah, and I guess I can't come." she answered. "Can I be your partner then?" he asked shyly. "What? Really? Okay!" she replied happily. She and Sai were hanging out together most of the time. While Sasuke was with Sakura…still silent but sometimes smiling and talking to Sakura whenever he has the moment.

---

It was Thursday and everybody was preparing for the dance. Each student had his task and Ino's job was to design the stage together with the members of the Designer's Club. As she was painting the left side of the wall, she could see how the X-treamz practiced there song. It made her jealous that Sasuke was teaching Sakura how to play the guitar and they were always laughing. _'I should be the one who's laughing with you Sasuke.'_ Ino thought.

"Ino, let's eat lunch together later." Sai said as he approached her. "Uh, sure." she replied with a sweet smile. "I was just wondering why so many people are looking at us…what's wrong?" he asked. "Maybe they're thinking you're my new boyfriend." she said and smiled. Sai blushed but managed to hide it. "New boyfriend? Why do you have an old one?" he asked. "No, they think that Sasuke guy is my boyfriend, that's all." she answered. "Oh, that serious looking guy. Is that pink-haired girl his girlfriend?" he asked. "I guess so." she replied sadly. "Did you two break up?" he asked as he took the paintbrush. "He's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "Oops…sorry." he muttered and continued to paint.

---

"You cook well, Sakura." Sasuke said as he ate the lunch Sakura made for the both of them. "Thanks. I thought you wouldn't like it." she replied. Suddenly something flashed on Sasuke's mind…

"_I thought you wouldn't like it Sasuke-kun. This is my first time making lunch for someone." Ino said."_

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Uh…nothing." he replied.

---

"Ino, you're a bit moody today, is something bothering you?" Sai asked. "She's probably guilty about what she did to Sasuke-kun." Tenten appeared from behind. "What do you mean?" Sai asked. "You just got here so you still don't know. She spilled Sasuke's secret to everybody here in school." Kin added. Then both of them left.

"Is it true, Ino?" Sai asked.

"It wasn't me. Sasuke's secrets are inside my diary. I left it in my locker. The next day, it was lost. I tried to explain to Sasuke but Sakura was always on the way." she said while tears gathered in her eyes. She was surprised that Sai hugged her. "Ino wouldn't do that, ne, Ino-chan?" he asked. She clung onto his shirt and cried. "Do you believe me then?" she asked and sobbed.

Just then Sakura and Sasuke passed by. "Oh, Yamanaka has a boyfriend. Whoa, she's a playgirl." Sakura said as her eyes widened. Sasuke clenched his fist and glared at Sai and Ino. "I never knew Ino had still someone on her side. Man, she's incredible." Sakura added. "Let's go." Sasuke said and pulled Sakura. "W-what's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "Nothing." he replied in a serious tone.

---

"Great job kids. Well, you should all go home now. You're all dismissed." Gai-sensei said and looked at the well designed stage and well prepared tables and chairs. "Tomorrow night will surely be great." Kurenai-sensei said putting her hands on her waist.

"Sai-kun, do you already have your outfit for the dance?" Ino asked. The both of them walked home together. "I still don't have any outfit. Mom asked me to buy her some face towels so I might as well buy something to wear for tomorrow." he said happily. "Can I go with you? I can help you choose something that will be a good match for my outfit." she said excitedly. "Sure. Thanks a lot Ino-chan." he said and they both walked to the department store.

When they arrived, Ino immediately chose a tuxedo for him to wear. "Are you sure?" he asked as he looked at the garment closely. "Of course I am, I'm an expert when it comes to fashion." she said proudly.

---

**An Enchanting Night**

It was the closing ceremony of the National Arts Week and also the night for the dance.

That night, at about 6:30 p.m. the party started and the X-treamz was the next to perform on stage. Kiba had to sing with Sakura, well she knows how to sing but she's not that good. Hearing the lyrics of the song made Ino hate Sakura even more. _"I wrote that song for Sasuke. He was the one who told me to make this. Why the hell is she ruining my life?!"_ she thought.

Despite of all the misjudgments Ino's friends made, they were amazed of her looks that evening. She wore a bluish-white evening gown. Her hair was not in her usual ponytail; instead it was in curls that made her look like a living doll.

"May I have this dance, Ino-chan?" Sai offered his hand. She laid her hand on his and they walked towards the dance floor. They were dancing as if they were the only ones in the world. But as they danced along the music, Ino had a glance at Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura had a sweet smile painted on her face while Sasuke was looking down, avoiding the pink-haired girl's emerald eyes.

She wore a pink tube that showed more of her shoulders and half of her back. She wouldn't let Ino beat her when it comes to fashion. Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei also joined the dance; they were swaying slowly and smiling at each other. Neji and Tenten were both blushing as he placed his arms around her waist while hers around his shoulders.

Hinata and Naruto were in a very awkward position. He was turning Hinata every ten seconds and the shy girl felt dizzy that she fell on top of Naruto. Everyone thought it was sweet than embarrassing.

Kakashi-sensei brought along with him a raven-haired girl who was really pretty. Lee and Gai-sensei were both on the watch for beautiful girls, talking about youthfulness.

After Sai and Ino danced, they decided to take a break and eat. On the buffet table were delicious looking cakes, fruit punch, a beautiful ice sculpture made by the Designer's club. There was a big chocolate fondu at the center.

Ino and Sai had a pretty good time talking about the past. He was happy that Ino was smiling again, how he missed that sweet smile of hers. He wouldn't admit it but he also got attracted to this girl. He was afraid to confess his feelings because he thought he was useless, a sickly, good-for-nothing student.

Sakura kept on asking Sasuke if she looked good that night. He just nodded because he was already irritated. From time to time, he would glance at the blonde-haired girl and give her a please-dance-with-me-just-for-once look. Everybody was enjoying as they talked and danced with their partners.

**The Prince and his Princess**

Before the dance, the students have already voted for their Prince and Princess. The only thing that the teachers should do was to announce the winners.

Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei went up the stage; they both took the envelopes which contained the names of the Prince and the Princess.

"Okay, attention now…" Kurenai-sensei announced. "Girls, you were the ones who chose him to be your prince. Please come up the stage, Uchiha Sasuke" Everybody applauded and Sasuke went up the stage.

"Now, boys, I know this is quite difficult but as I watched how that votes were counted this morning, I was astonished to see the number of votes for two candidates. But the winner has been chosen; tonight's princess who will be dancing with Uchiha Sasuke is… Yamanaka Ino." he finished and then called Ino to go up the stage.

The girls gave her sinister looks and whispered some bad things about her. Ino was surprised to see Sasuke in a 'one leg kneel'. "Please dance with me." he said and offered his hand. Deep inside Ino really wanted to dance with him, but she knew that things will get even worst. So instead, she turned her back and pulled Sakura.

She made her hold hands with Sakura and said, "I definitely want to dance with you Sasuke. But I know I can never let you go once I hold your hand. Besides, it's hard to dance with someone who was just forced. Don't pretend to be nice Sasuke. I know you hate me." How he missed her sweet voice. He felt comfortable standing beside her. "Ino…" that was all he could say. _"Loser." _Inner Sakura thought.

The party was over so Sai decided to walk Ino home. It was a beautiful night and the stars were glimmering. They've been talking along the way when they heard two familiar voices.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you so much." Sakura muttered. Sasuke only gave her a "Hn." as a reply. "I don't want to go home yet, let's have a short walk around the park first." she said and pulled his hand. Sasuke looked at his wristwatch and said, "It's past ten already." Sakura pouted her mouth but after a while smiled. "Well then, goodnight Sasuke-kun." she said and gave him a peck on the lips. Sasuke's eyes widened and returned to its normal serious from.

Ino sat behind the bushes dumbfounded. After seeing Sasuke and Sakura, Sai pulled Ino and they both hid behind the bushes. Ino sat there, staring at the two lovebirds blankly.

----

It was Monday, early in the morning and the students were helping in cleaning up the school. "Sasuke-kun, could you please take that tarpaulin off the fourth floor?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, yeah." he replied and left.

He was about to go inside when he noticed two persons talking, a girl and a boy. The door was a bit open so he decided to listen to their conversation since he knew the girl was Ino.

"You love him, ne? Ino-chan?" Sai asked. "Mmhm…I love him and it hurts like hell! I always ask my heart, why him of all people? And now it's breaking into a billion pieces. I never thought it would end up like this. If I tell him he'll… No it's too late. I can never tell him." she burst into tears.

"It's never too late to tell him your feelings. You can tell him even though he hates you. Yeah, he'll surely avoid you. But you don't have to worry; he already knows your feelings. Maybe someday, he'll return the love you've shown him."

Sasuke heard all of this, well he didn't react. He was just surprised she never told him despite of the years they've been together.

**Sorry for the late update guys! I really had a hectic schedule for the past weeks. Well this is the second to the last chapter. Please read and review! Thanks a lot!**

**D'unforgiven Assassin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Last Chapter (huhuhu!)**

"Sasuke-kun, I'll be going to the comfort room first. Please take care of my bag." Sakura said happily as she went with Kin and Tenten. It was dismissal time and students were already going home.

"Ino-chan, when are you going home?" Sai asked. Ino was still in the library, looking for interesting books to read. "The library will be closing in about thirty minutes." he said following her around. "You can go home now Sai. I guess I'll be staying, we still have a research work so I need to borrow books." she said with a fake smile on her face.

"Are you kidding? There's always the internet! Crying inside the library won't do you any good." he said tapping her shoulder. She looked at him with puffy eyes. "I know. What do you think should I do?" she asked. "Eat ice cream with me." he said happily. "Hm? Okay." she replied and left the Bible on the table. The wind blew the pages and it opened to the Book of Revelation.

--

Sakura had been in the comfort room for almost twenty minutes so Sasuke decided to wait for her at the school gates. He took her bag with him and her books fell down because she left it open. When he picked up her books, he saw a picture inserted in one of the notebooks. He saw his face and… "_Ino?_" he thought. _"Wait, I remember Ino wearing this during the…concert! Yeah, the night before she gave me the pick! It's her diary, no wonder this looks familiar." _He read her diary while walking along the hallways. He knew it was a bad idea but he was curious.

Yes, Ino wrote his greatest secret there but the last words were, _'It doesn't matter if his older brother uses drugs. I know his different from him.' _He continued to read it and page by page, he understood how Ino felt. The last words she wrote were, _'There's nothing more that can be done.'_

"All along she was jealous of our closeness. She never asked how I felt." he muttered. "Sasuke-kun! Sorry for making you wait." Sakura said lively. "Oh, you brought my bag. Thanks!" she took her bag, but Sasuke had already taken Ino's diary. It would hurt Sakura so much if he asked about Ino's diary. _"This isn't the right time yet." _he thought.

--

The next day, Ino and Sai were walking along the hallways when Ino bumped on Sasuke by accident and the things she was bringing fell. "Still keeping these?" Sasuke asked looking at their pictures during the summer vacation the previous year. "Kinda. But actually, I'm cleaning up my locker and these things go to my house's basement." Ino said smiling a little. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled waving her hand. "Ja ne!" Ino said and walked pass him.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't believe you're talking to Ino-pig again." Sakura muttered while pouting her mouth. "Hn." Sasuke replied with a serious look. "Can you go with me to our house after school? I'll be doing my project so I guess I need your help." Sakura asked sweetly. "I'm busy." he replied. "Busy doing what? Thinking about Ino-pig again? Aw, c'mon Sasuke-kun, she's the one who ruined your reputation! Please go with me. Pleeeaaassseee…" Sakura begged. "Okay, okay. I'll go." Sasuke answered in an annoyed tone.

---

"What's your project?" Sasuke asked upon arriving in Sakura's house. "Well, I must draw something that makes me happy when I look at it. I don't know what to draw, can you help me?" she asked. Suddenly, Sasuke had a flashback on his mind.

'_They say I could draw everything, but the only thing I couldn't draw is you." Ino muttered throwing another paper on the trash can. "Could you sit in front of me so that I could draw you?" Ino asked sharpening her pencil. "You said it's difficult to draw me, it would take months for you to finish." Sasuke said looking at her straight in the eyes. He saw a bright light that flashed before him. "Good Sasuke-kun! You look great!" Ino exclaimed looking at Sasuke's picture from her digital camera. "Wait, you took a picture? What are you thinking?" he asked. "I'll give every girl in school a copy of this!" Ino answered. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Just kidding!"_

"Sasuke, are you listening to me?" Sakura asked angrily. "Uh…yeah." Sasuke replied. "So as I was saying, I want to draw a cat and you." Sakura said happily pulling Sasuke to go to her room. "Why a cat? And why me?" he asked. "Because when you're shirt is off and a cat is on your head, you look great!" Sakura exclaimed. "When my shirt is off?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah!" Sakura replied.

So Sakura started to draw and Sasuke was sitting in front of her, with his shirt off and a stuffed toy cat on his head. He seemed to notice that Sakura wasn't doing the right thing; she wasted her time looking at Sasuke's body than drawing. On the other hand, Ino, after eating with Sai decided to go to Sakura's house for Sakura left her cell phone on the girl's comfort room.

"Good evening ma'am." Ino greeted Sakura's mother. "Oh, good evening dear. Are you one of my daughter's friends?" she asked. "Um…yeah. I'm Yamanaka Ino." she answered. "Is there anything you want from her?" her mother asked. "She left her phone in school so I decided to bring it back." she replied smiling sweetly. "Why thank you dear. She's in her room upstairs, you can come in." her mother said. "Thanks." Ino hurriedly went to her room.

In Sakura's room, Sasuke lay on the bed, still shirtless for he was already tired while Sakura looked for her sharpener. "Sasuke-kun, it's hard to sharpen my pencil, would you help—" Sakura fell on top of Sasuke when her foot got caught in her bag's handle. "Sakura I-" Ino opened the door and stood there dumbfounded. "Sasuke…you?" she mumbled as tears gathered in her eyes. "Wait, Ino it's not what you think!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Oh it is. Can't you see he took his shirt off?!" Sakura shouted. "So this was all your plan?" Sasuke asked angrily. "It's just a coincidence. And Ino-pig, thanks for bringing my phone." Sakura's phone fell from Ino's hand and she rushed out of their house. Sasuke followed Ino, going out of the house bringing his bag without his shirt on.

"Haruno Sakura, what have you been doing?" her mother asked. "I'm doing my project." Sakura answered trembling. "Project huh? But why is that boy shirtless?" her mother asked angrily. "I spilled juice on his shirt." she lied.

"Ino, wait up. You misunderstood!" Sasuke shouted chasing after her. "Leave me alone Uchiha, get lost!" she replied running faster and faster. After a few minutes of running, Ino suddenly collapsed but she still regained her consciousness. "Hey, you alright?" Sasuke asked. Ino sat up after realizing her head was on Sasuke's lap. They were in the park, with only the moonlight shining upon them. "Yeah." she replied. "Still angry?" he asked pushing aside the strands of hair covering her face. "I should be the one asking that." she replied nonchalantly. "Well then if you ask me, I'm not." he replied looking at the stars above. "I'm going home." she said and stood up. "I'll walk you home." he said and stood beside her. "No thanks." she replied then lost her balance a little. She looked at Sasuke and the dark-haired boy smirked. "Whatever."

---

"Ino-chan, Tsunade-sama wants you in her office." Shino informed. "Okay. Thanks Aburame." Ino smiled at him.

Upon entering the room, she found two men, each wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses and Tsunade sitting on her chair. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked. Tsunade smiled and showed her a piece of paper; it said,

Dear Yamanaka Ino,

We have seen your masterpieces during the National Arts Week and we have found it very interesting and wonderful. Our school would like to give you a scholarship. If you want to study here in France, you are very much welcome. We will be expecting you.

Respectfully yours,

Carrera Marker

Principal

Ino's eyes widened in amazement upon reading the letter. "Oh my gosh, really? Oh I'd love to Tsunade-sama!" she exclaimed hugging the principal. "Calm down Yamanaka. So, when will you leave?" she asked. "After two weeks I guess." The two men standing beside her bowed and left the room. "Who were they?" Ino asked. "They're the ones who brought the letter." She answered.

"Sai, Sai!" Ino called out. "Why are you so happy? Did something happen?" Sai asked. "I'll be studying in France!" Ino exclaimed. "Really? How?" Sai asked with curiosity on his face. "A teacher from France saw my masterpieces during the National Arts Week and she liked it. She said she will give me a scholarship." she answered.

"Ino, I also have something to tell you." Sai muttered changing his happy mood into a sad one. "Sai, what's the matter?" Ino asked. "Like you, I'll be leaving too. My family is migrating to America and I'll continue my studies there. I don't know when but she said it will be this month." Sai replied.

---

A week and four days had passed. "Class, I would like to announce to you that one of our students here won't be staying with us for long anymore. She will be studying in France for Mrs. Marker, a principal of a famous art school decided to give her a scholarship. She will be with us until today only. So, better say goodbye to her before it's too late." Gai-sensei announced.

It was dismissal time, and most of the 2A students have already said their farewell to Ino. "Ino-chan, who are you waiting for? If it's Uchiha, he already went home with Haruno." Sai said putting his books in his bags. "No, I'm not waiting for anyone. Let's go." she said and pulled his hand.

**Ino's House**

"Ino dear, have you already packed your things?" her mother asked. "Yeah mom, tell me if Sai is here already, I'll be upstairs." she said and closed her door. There was a knock on the door, "Sai it's—" her mom was surprised to see Sasuke. "Sasuke, what a surprise! It's been a long time since we have met. Ino is upstairs." she said and went to the kitchen.

Ino heard footsteps so she opened her door, stunned to see Sasuke standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked nonchalantly. "You're leaving right? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked. "Why should I? You don't even care. All you do is to follow that Haruno's butt. Anyway, I'll be back in two years so I hope the both of you will get even closer. Bye!"

"INO!" Sasuke exclaimed. She was about to close the door when Sasuke punched the wall. "Sasuke, hey, I didn't mean to-!" "I'm sorry." he whispered. They both kept quiet for a while. Sasuke then looked at her, "I guess I'll see you after two years then." he said with a fake smile. "Yeah." she replied sadly.

That night, Ino couldn't sleep, not because she was excited to go to France, but because she couldn't even talk to Sasuke the way she used to. She tried to call him on the phone but she lost the courage. _"Maybe he really likes Sakura." _She thought. After an hour of thinking, she passed out.

**Airport**

"Ino, you take care okay. And don't do stupid things!" her father reminded. "Yeah. yeah. I'll remember." she answered and took a hold of her bag. "Ino-chan, my flight is next week, I'll send you e-mails, don't worry." Sai winked at her. "Sure." Ino replied with a smile. "How come Sasuke is not around?" her mother asked. "He has some things to take care of right now." Ino replied. "Okay then. Hurry up or you'll be late for your flight." her mother gave her her passport. She kissed them goodbye and off she went to France.

She was already in the airplane, looking at the white fluffy clouds from the window.

"_Ino-chan, Uchiha told me to give you this before you leave." Sai handed a small teddy bear and a key chain. "Why?" she asked. "Dunno. He's your best friend after all." he answered. "And one more thing. He asked why you're leaving so suddenly. Do you really want to go to France? Or you just want to run away from Haruno and him because they're hurting your feelings?" he asked. Ino couldn't hide the tears, Sai was right, she was running away from everything. _

"_I have no choice. I can't just tell him about my diary." She looked down. "Hey, I forgot to tell you. Sasuke already knows the truth. I guess Sakura's crying now." Sai exclaimed and laughed._

--

"Sasuke, I didn't mean to-" Tears were already falling from Sakura's eyes. "Shut up. Stop acting like you're my girlfriend or something. I never said I loved you Sakura. So get lost!" Sasuke shouted and started to walk away. "But Sasuke, I love you so much! You can't do this to me. Come back here!" She yelled. "Heh, make me." he muttered and ran as fast as he could.

"Whoa, Uchiha. What's with the hurry?" Sai asked as they bumped on each other. "I'm just running away from Sakura, that's all." he answered and smirked. "Aw, if only I saw how she cried! By the way, Ino said thank you for the teddy bear and the key chain." he said putting his hands on his pockets. "I'm gonna miss her so much.." Sasuke said while looking at the clear blue sky up above, just like the color of Ino's eyes…

**After 2 years…**

"Ino dear, come on now. You'll be late for school." her mother called out. A day after she arrived from France, Tsunade requested her to study at Konoha Institute again.

**Konoha Institute**

"Yamanaka, it's so good to see you again!" Tsunade-sama smiled at her. "So, how was school?" she asked. Ino sat down on the sofa and answered, "It was great. Although, I was a bit homesick."

"Well then, let's go to your classroom. Your classmates are excited to see you." Tsunade said pulling Ino.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, you're here. Come in, come in." Iruka-sensei said and smiled at Ino. Ino smiled back but then her eyes widened when she saw everyone staring at her. "Class, I know you remember her. Yamanaka Ino's back!" she announced and everybody shouted, 'Ino I missed you!' 'She's back? I thought she's staying there forever', 'You got even prettier', 'Can I have your cell phone number?'

She smiled as she looked at everyone. Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Naruto and… "Where's Sasuke...and Sakura?" she asked. "Don't you know? Sakura transferred to another school. We heard it was an exclusive school for girls." Tenten informed. "Sasuke had an accident yesterday and he's in a coma. He's still in the hospital." Shikamaru said lazily. Ino was surprised to hear this. Without further ado, she rushed outside the room and went directly to the hospital.

--

"Miss, where's Uchiha Sasuke's room?" she asked the nurse upon arriving at the hospital. "I'm sorry. But her parents requested that only relatives can visit. Are you a relative?" she asked. "No…but I'm his best friend. I promise not to do anything that could harm him! Please! I need to see him! I'll kneel before you! Let me see him even just for five minutes!" she begged. "Okay, okay. Calm down. He's in room 216." The nurse answered.

Ino opened the door slowly and saw Sasuke lying there, looking like he was already dead. She went to look at his face, still full of bruises. "Hey, I'm back. Why didn't you call me when I was there?, I had no one to talk to. I only talked to the teddy bear you gave me…" She took a hold of his hand that was still numb and started to cry. "When will you be able to wake up?" she asked, tears still continued to fall from her eyes. Sasuke found it hard to breathe while Ino panicked. "What have you done?!" The nurse asked as she got inside the room. "I didn't do anything!" Ino answered. "Go out now! Doctor! Doctor!" she called out.

Ino just stood by the door, looking at Sasuke and the doctors who were trying to calm him down. She felt weak, she felt hopeless as she looked at Sasuke's body. _"Sasuke, you wake up soon okay. Promise me that you won't leave me…"_

Two months had already passed yet Sasuke was still in the hospital. His condition got even worse. Ino would try to visit him but the nurse wouldn't allow.

---

"Ma'am, Sasuke's fighting spirit to live and the machines are the only ones who are helping him to live. The accident caused a big damage to his internal and external organs. If you would ask me, he has only a week to live. Only a miracle could make him live again." The doctor informed.

Ino also heard the news and didn't go to school. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She was worried and she didn't want to eat or sleep. "Ino, we know you don't want to lose Sasuke. We also don't want to lose you. If you don't eat, you'll die." Her father said as he comforted her. "It's better if I die!" she exclaimed and started to cry.

---

"Today is the last day we'll be seeing him. He loved her so much." As Mrs. Uchiha said this, she remembered the peoples' story on how Sasuke was bumped by a car as he went to the airport to see Ino. She started to cry as Fugaku hugged her.

Sasuke, on the other hand was dreaming…

"_Damn it this place is so cool…" Sasuke muttered. He was in a place he called paradise. What was weird was, there were a lot of beautiful girls, and he forgot about Ino. "Am I dead? Well if I am, good for me. This place rocks! Yo, wanna go out with me girl?" he asked as he walked towards the gate. "Hey, what's wrong with this?!" he exclaimed when a chain was around his left wrist and a teddy bear was hanging on it. "What's all these crying about?! Who's crying there? Stop it! I'm getting annoyed! Hey, stop it will you?!" he shouted. The crying voice continued…and continued...and… "Shut up!" he yelled sitting up. _

He saw Ino sitting beside his bed, stunned to see him shouting. The blankets covering him fell on the floor and Ino's grip on his hand loosened. "Sasuke, you're---?" Ino didn't finish what she was about to say and hugged Sasuke. "Hey, you're back." Sasuke mumbled. "I'm sorry. You were right; I was trying to run away from you and Sakura. I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and cried. "It's okay. Sorry for not believing in you when you told me about your diary." he said and hugged her back.

"Sasuke? You're alive! Shizune-sensei, Sasuke's alive!" the nurse called out.

----

Two weeks had already passed; Sasuke can already walk and go to school. He and Ino were not only the best of friends now; they were more than that…they were already lovers.

**A/N: The last chapter…(cries) Sorry for the delay guys…I'm too busy to finish this..**

**But now that it's done…I just want to cry! See you next summer, or Christmas vacation…or whatever…I have a lot of things to do right now…Binx23…hello to you if ever you read this…Sayonara!**

**  
**


End file.
